battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:M249 SAW
The Medic section in this wiki is pretty bad.. I am ranked up pretty high in the medic pc version I going to add some shops and add some meat to medic sections correct place of origin i checked on the wiki and there are two versions of this weapon the belgium version and the us version now which version of this rifle is this 05:25, September 11, 2011 (UTC) This article is about the US-made version of the gun, the M249. The FN Minimi doesn't appear in Battlefield games. Clarification on the variant of the M249 in BF4. It is definitely the Para variant of the M249, not the Mk. 46 Mod 0. The Mk. 46 Mod 0 has a non-collapsible standard M249 stock, whereas the Para has an M4-style collapsible stock. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 22:39, June 7, 2013 (UTC) The M249 para usually features a skeleton style stock, unless a M4-style stock is attached. See here for the full discussion if it is a Mk46 or M249 Para. Ah, you are right. However, from all the photos I have seen of the Mk. 46, it has a non-adjustable standard stock, which is not the case with the images of the 249 we have seen in BF4. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 23:22, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Idea: How about we just label it as "M249" (and in the description on the main page, as: an unknown variant of the M249) until it is made clear what variant it is? '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 23:28, June 7, 2013 (UTC) The Mk46's stock, like the majority of Minimi variants can be removed in favor of an aftermarket stock. It shares the RAS of a Mk 46 Mod 1. Since we have no solid proof that is a Para or Mk46, leave it to the one which has a trait of the latter weapon (RAS) . The Para is not with a M4-Stock from the factory. Alright, we can settle for that. P4F There's a bit of confusion regarding Battlefield Play4Free. In the present version, are the M249 SAW and the Minimi Para both present currently, or we only have the M249? Thing is the weapons template still mentions them both. 10:50, January 16, 2016 (UTC) :Apparently they were both available in-game, according to this the Para did slightly more damage but was also less accurate. Since P4F is no more, not sure what else we can really add about it; I'll take a look at the files I have left over and see if I can pull an image. Thanks for bringing it up! - 14:42, January 17, 2016 (UTC) ::The info about the removal of the Minimi Para was added to the page in March 2014. That being said, YouTube users have still been uploading gameplay videos of the weapon until early 2015. So unless these videos show old gameplay (i.e. prior to March 2014), I think we can safely say that the Minimi Para was still available. 10:15, August 25, 2016 (UTC)